Chronicles Of Genumai
by Gannon
Summary: The greatest ally...The greatest adversary


OLD BEGININGS  
  
"I have a bad feeling about this." Tye looked around.  
  
Jin looked at his partner in disbelief, "What? Bad feeling? We're not even on a job!" he spread his arms wide, indicating their surroundings. "We're supposed to be enjoying ourselves."  
  
They had happened to be in a bar, called The Kit'N'Kabootle. A resort amid space frequented by the thugs and criminals of humanity. Of course, they couldn't complain, they were criminals themselves.  
  
"I just have a bad feeling." Tye rubbed the back of his neck.  
  
Jin gave him a hard pat on the back, "Whatsamatter? Can't hang?" He had a hearty laugh.  
They went over and took a seat on the nearest stools at the head of the bar.  
  
Jin started up again, this in a semi-serious tone, "I'm gettin' old Tye. I won't live to be your partner forever."  
  
"Jin, don't talk like that. You've been a like a father to me, I don't wanna even think about you dying on me.  
  
Jin nodded but was inattentive. He had settled his eyes among two girls at one end of the bar, "Well son, check out those two lookers over there."  
  
"Not interested." Tye looked down at the bar table.  
  
He glanced up at Jin and saw the large and stocky man give him a look, one eyebrow raised.  
  
"I mean I'm INTERESTED but not interested-- you know what I mean." Tye explained.  
  
Jin let out a laugh and gave Tye a playful shove. Tye cried out curses and looked at his partner, "Jeez, lighten up old man, you're only as big as a space ship!" he laughed as he said the last part.  
  
"Still," Jin motioned towards the girls again, "you'll be interested in these two."  
  
Tye finally turned and looked over across the bar.  
  
"Tell me," Jin scratched his beard casually, "Who do they look like to you?"  
  
Tye studied them. They both had long hair, the one on the right looking confident with blue hair and cream skin, the other, a caramel skinned blond that looked like a nervous wreck. The blue-haired one, seemingly the confident aggressor, kept motioning the other to keep her trench coat closed. The blue haired one was about to strike the blond on the top of her head in frustration when she noticed Tye gazing at her. They locked eyes for a second, and then Tye retreated, turning around to face the bar once again. Tye was caught off guard; usually he could scope a person head to toe before the fastest fighter could throw a jab. Constant training had seen to that, but this woman had eyes in the back of her head.  
  
"They're Galaxy Police." Tye said finally. He could feel the blue haired officer still staring behind him.  
  
"What are they doing here? A whole gang o'dem would have trouble gettin' a bust in this place! They must not be very wise." Jin chuckled.  
  
"Probably two low ranking officers bucking for a promotion." Tye figured. Then he added, "Be careful Jin, the blue-haired broad has skills."  
  
"She's caught your eye has she?" Jin winked.  
  
Tye rolled his eyes, "On the contrary, it seems I have caught her eye!"  
  
---  
Kiyone regarded the guy at her one, waiting for him to turn around so she could get a better look. She had originally come into the bar with only the hope that she would round up some common thugs that had done nothing more than theft or possession, but there was something about the guy she had caught staring her and Mihoshi down. Something strange.  
  
**He knows I'm still looking at him.** Kiyone thought. She turned to her partner, "Mihoshi, run a search on that guy."  
  
"What?" Mihoshi was taken aback, unable to shake her nervousness. "What did you say Kiyone?"  
  
Kiyone sighed, "I SAID can you run a check on that guy, straight ahead." She motioned with her eyes and head.  
  
"Um, you want me to run a background check, Kiyone?" Mihoshi leaned in closer to Kiyone.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Kiyone noticed Mihoshi's hand fidgeting. Kiyone put a hand on Mihoshi's shoulder, "It's okay to be scared, Mihoshi. I don't like this outfit anymore than you do. I mean, we ARE going against orders by going beyond our jurisdiction coming to this part of space--" Kiyone trailed off for a second, thinking of the consequences. She snapped back, leveling with her partner, "--but in any case, we have to do this Mihoshi. Do this one thing for me and I promise we won't have to ever come here again!"  
  
Mihoshi complied, "Alright Kiyone." she saluted proudly, "and after all, it's my duty as a Galaxy Police--"  
  
Kiyone quickly put a hand to her mouth with one hand and lowering the salute with the other, "That's enough Mihoshi, I know you understand." she laughed nervously, looking around to see if anyone heard that comment. She released her hands and looked back at the mystery man on the bar stool, "Now go ahead."  
  
Mihoshi brought out the pen-like object and clicked the top of it with her thumb, releasing a needle-sized pole from the eye of the pen. Mihoshi raised the pen in front of her quarry. A holographic sheet fell from the needle scanning a list of faces by record, then by description, and lastly by name. She found a match in seconds.  
  
"Finished!" Mihoshi showed the completed work to her partner. "His name is Jin Otaman."  
  
"Great Mihoshi," Kiyone humored her, and then looked at the picture, "wait a second. That doesn't look like him..." Kiyone sighed, "Mihoshi! You got the wrong one. That's the guy next to him." Kiyone explained.  
  
"Oh. I thought you wanted me to scan the guy that looks like Santa Clause." Mihoshi scratched her head.  
  
"Waitasec.let me see that." Kiyone took the device and read the contents, "Whoa! This guy is big time!"  
  
"What is it Kiyone?" Mihoshi leaned in to look.  
  
"His record is longer than the Great Wall of China!" Kiyone couldn't conceal a grin.  
"Um, Kiyone." Mihoshi started.  
  
**Bag this guy and I will be commanding my own fleet by the time I through!** Kiyone stifled laughter.  
  
"Um Kiyone, didn't you wanna check someone else as well?"  
  
Kiyone snapped out of it, "Oh yeah. Let's check out that mystery man that's next to him." She turned the pen to the left of Jin Otaman, to the young man with his head down in between his arms. The device hummed to life, and the holographic screen scrolled to find a match. Kiyone noticed the screen had already scrolled a few more minutes than it usually took, and the matches never narrowed down. "That's strange."  
  
"What is it?" Mihoshi looked at the screen. The scanner had answered her question. The words NO MATCH blinked on the screen. "Oh." Mihoshi said.  
  
"He has no record." Kiyone looked at her partner. "That's a new one. Even if he was suspended from high school, it should be on here."  
  
"What does it all mean?" Mihoshi put a finger to her temple.  
  
"Well the only people to usually not have a match are certain upper class citizens of Jurai and those of royal blood." Kiyone figured.  
  
"Or he could not have a record." Mihoshi suggested.  
"I don't know. He did come in with Jin Otaman, and Jin's a notorious criminal. Probably second or third to--"  
  
"Ryoko? Kagato?" They both said.  
  
"Well anyway," Kiyone backed off of the subject, "Jin Otaman is more than enough for a bust. Let's just hang low for now, our time will come."  
  
---  
"Whatsamatta kid? You asleep?" Jin nudged his comrade.  
  
"I'm fine, I'm just waiting for that bitch cop to stop checking me." Tye sat up and rubbed his neck. "She already ran a check on your profile y'know."  
  
"Really now." Jin stroked his beard. "Interesting."  
  
"You wanna do the usual?" Tye perked up. "We trick them in to following us and take 'em out?"  
  
Jin thought it over, "Not this time son. I just wanna enjoy myself."  
  
"Jeez, you are getting old. You used to leap at the chance to smash on some space pigs." Tye muttered, putting his elbows on the bar table.  
  
"And what of you?" Jin countered, putting a hand on Tye's shoulder, "What happened to that boy that used to always preach about honor?"  
  
Tye snorted. "Those days are dead."  
  
"Well I'd have to say HE is the reason why I am the way I am." Jin winked, "And I'd reckon I changed for the better." He looked up at the ceiling as if he could see straight into space above it, "Yep, it's an honest life from here on out."  
  
Tye snorted again.  
  
Jin didn't notice the woman move up next to him.  
  
"Wanna have some fun?" She sat on Jin's right knee, her back to him.  
  
"What's that love?" Jin regarded the woman concealed behind hood and cloak.  
  
"Join me in one of the back rooms." The woman put out her right hand, signaling him to follow along.  
  
"Well, if you insist." Jin took the hand and rose to his feet.  
  
"What happened to living an HONEST life?" Tye said with a heavy dose of sarcasm.  
  
"Starting tomorrow son. Got to get all my bad blood out so I will be clean by the time I go straight!" Jin made a hearty laugh and left with the cloaked woman.  
  
Tye had gotten another bad feeling. He shrugged it off as the Galaxy Police were probably still gazing at him.  
  
---  
"Who's that woman escorting Jin Otaman to the back room?" Mihoshi observed.  
  
"Don't know." Kiyone's eyes followed Jin and the cloaked woman as they entered the hall leading to the back rooms. "There's something familiar about that woman." Kiyone muttered.  
  
Mihoshi looked at her partner, "Huh? What was that Kiyone?"  
  
"Nothing, Mihoshi." Kiyone snapped back, "In any case, we only need to wait a few moments and then we can bust in when Jin Otaman is off guard."  
  
"Right." Mihoshi agreed. Mihoshi tapped Kiyone on the shoulder. "Um Kiyone..."  
  
"What is it now, Mihoshi?" Kiyone was a little annoyed.  
  
"Uh, that mystery guy is coming this way..."  
  
---  
Jin had taken a seat on the couch on the far side of the room. A smile crept onto his face when the cloaked woman slowly walked toward him. "Be gentle on me love, I'm an old man after all." He chuckled.  
  
The woman took a seat on Jin's lap, "I promise, we'll take this one step at a time," she pulled a pistol from within her robe, "starting with your bounty." she put the gun to the left side of Jin's head.  
  
"What the--" Jin was overwhelmed, "what is this?"  
  
The woman recited, "Jin Otaman, wanted for hundreds of counts of conspiracy and piracy of major organizations in different quadrants, including hacking into the Galaxy Police's main computer. Your record is longer than the Great Wall of China!"  
  
Jin smiled, remembering his old conquests. "So, your a bounty hunter eh? Clever of you to trick me like this." Then he remembered what Tye told him. "I must be getting old!"  
  
The woman continued, "Wanted dead or alive," she pushed the pistol harder into his right temple, forcing him to tilt his head to the right, "preferably dead!"  
  
"So you want my bounty is that it?" Jin stared at her, "Then let me see the woman voluptuous enough to finally stop me."  
  
"Granted." The woman pulled back her hood with her free hand, just far enough to reveal her face. "Bounty hunter Nagi at your service."  
  
"Ah yes, Nagi." Jin nodded.  
  
"You've heard of me?" Nagi asked.  
  
"Of course, all of the more notorious criminals have stories of encountering you. I guess it was only a matter of time before I would have a chance to meet the likes of you."  
"Before I finish you, I have question to ask."  
  
Jin shrugged, "Go ahead love, I mean it's not like I have a choice under the circumstances!" Jin motioned to the gun with his eyes.  
  
Nagi dug into her robe until she pulled out a photograph, "Have you seen this person?"  
  
Jin eyed the picture, "Jurai Princess Aeka? No one has even heard of her since the something about a vacation. I myself have never seen her--" Jin stopped himself.  
  
Nagi noticed Jin was avoiding eye contact. She put two and two together, "But you know someone who has. Who is it?"  
  
"I don't know who you're--" Jin started to say.  
  
"It's that other guy that was sitting next to you right? He knows Aeka?"  
Jin closed his eyes, "I don't know anything."  
  
Nagi raised a brow, "Oh really?" She cocked the pistol and with a short smirk said, "Well this here weapon o' mine begs to differ. In fact, I bet you'll know all of life's mysteries and secrets once I get rid of you-- huh?"  
  
Nagi's pet, Ken-Ohki appeared from within her hood, an exasperated look on his face from being stowed away in Nagi's cloak. His body shivered in reaction to the fresh air that greeted him coming out of Nagi's cloak. He instantly put an apologetic look on his face, as he knew the scolding was coming.  
  
"Ken-Ohki! What did I tell you? Stay hidden in my cloak when I'm trying to make a bust!"  
  
"Cao! Cao!" Ken-Ohki complained.  
  
Nagi shook her head. "I don't care how stuffy it is. There is no excuse Ken-Ohki!"  
  
"Cao?"  
  
"When we leave this room your going right back in there. Understood?"  
  
"Cao..."  
  
"Okay then. Now as I was saying, if you won't talk then I'll-- what! Huh?" Nagi was taken aback.  
  
Nagi couldn't believe it. Jin Otaman had leaned forward only inches away from her; he had his hand extended next to her neck as he was petting Ken-Ohki on his head. What was worse, Ken-Ohki was ENJOYING the affection from this stranger.  
  
Jin Otaman was cooing, "Did the mean ol' Bounty hunter have you all cooped up in her stuffy cloak. Did she? Aw, but that's okay. You're a trooper you are. That's it. Let uncle Jin pat ya so you can feel betta. There ya go. Aren't you a cute little one 'ey?"  
  
Ken-Ohki knelt his head, accepting the affection from Jin. Tears of frustration flooded from Nagi's eyes as she witnessed this. She decided to break it up after a few moments.  
  
"Knock it off!" Nagi ordered.  
  
Ken-Ohki retreated back into Nagi's cloak, and Jin fell back about- faced to his position against the couch.  
  
Nagi satisfied, placed the pistol back against the side of Jin's head, "Now are you gonna tell me what I wanna know or am I gonna have to kill you?" she laid out the ultimatum.  
  
"In that case..." Jin trailed off.  
  
"Yes..." Nagi pursued.  
  
Jin made a wide grin as he placed his hands on Nagi's hips, "Can an old man get some kinda action before he taps out?"  
  
Nagi scowled, "Well I hope you enjoyed that Jin, because it's the last pair of hips your gonna feel!"  
  
Nagi squeezed the trigger. Jin tilted his head down just out the blast sounded off, lodging into couch in a diagonal position a yard away from him. Nagi was taken by surprise, and before she could fire off another round Jin used his head to bat the pistol, knocking it out of Nagi's grip.  
  
"So you wanna play rough?" Nagi let out a smirk. The trill of the hunt was Nagi's forte, and she especially loved a challenging opponent.  
  
Jin returned a grin, "Why of course love! It is my style after all."  
  
Nagi didn't hesitate; she reached for her secondary weapon. Jin didn't give her the opportunity, he moved his hands down to her thighs. Once there, he tightened the grip on them.  
  
"Now what are you tryin' to pull--" Nagi's words became a rhetorical question as Jin soon revealed what his intentions were.  
  
Jin used all of his strength to swing his hands upward, lifting Nagi by her legs and knocking her off balance. She fell backwards with an OOF, as Jin made sure it was hard enough to get her to the ground.  
  
"Thanks for the time love, but I made a vow never to get emotionally attached to a woman after the fact." Jin said as he leaped over the fallen Nagi.  
  
Nagi rolled over to her stomach and tried to sweep Jin with an extended right hand but it barely made him stumble as he kept his balance, peddling to the open door and cutting to the hallway.  
  
"I don't like cheap dates..." Nagi commented, fiercely gripping the floor at the thought of her bounty giving her the slip. This was probably the first time someone had given her the slip, and she wanted to make sure that it didn't turn into more than that.  
  
---  
"So, what is it that you want?" Kiyone finally broke the long silence.  
  
The stranger who had come over from the bar was sitting within arms reach across the table. Kiyone felt like hitting herself for choosing a table that seated four. She wondered what could have possessed him to come over to their table. Why, he even brought his drink with him!  
  
Tye took a sip from the glass before he spoke, "I wanted to introduce myself. My name is Tye."  
  
"Huh?" Kiyone was dumbfounded, "What makes you think we wanted to know anything about you?"  
  
"Well," Tye paused for effect, vibrating the glass with his hand so the substance inside it swirled, "I could tell. Especially considering the fact that you tried to run a search on me with your toy there. Did it work?" Tye said in mocked playfulness. He made a wide grin and closed his eyes to add to the gesture.  
  
This frustrated Kiyone, but before she could speak up, Tye continued, "What are little amateur Galaxy Police officers doing in a place like this? Don't you have a curfew or something?" Tye took another sip of his drink.  
  
"Hey, wait a sec--" Kiyone was halfway out of her chair. She did a double take when she noticed that some of the other occupants of the bar were giving her a curious look and reluctantly returned to her seat, defeated.  
  
Mihoshi decided to defend the situation, "We'll have you know that we're hardened criminals!" Mihoshi flexed a bicep to prove her point.  
  
Kiyone slapped herself at her partner's stupidity. Tye seemed to be enjoying himself as he let out a quiet chuckle.  
  
"You should really consider taking that act to amateur night at the Apollo." Tye took another sip.  
  
Kiyone grew tired of being subject to ridicule by a stranger. She decided to change the subject, "So what are going to do? Rat us out so we can get done in by all of these criminals?"  
  
The thought made Mihoshi cover her mouth with her hands and let out a "oh no."  
  
Tye took that into consideration, "Rat you out? Ohm.well lets see: Should I rat you out? I really don't know." Tye gave them a devilish grin that made Kiyone wince.  
  
**What a jerk!** Kiyone thought to herself. **What's with this guy? He comes over here and exposes us but doesn't know if he wants to expose us? I wonder what his angle could be...**  
  
Kiyone regarded Tye. He was shaking the glass to the effect that the substance swirled. He seemed to be peering deep in the glass, like he had a phobia that something might be in it. She remembered how she wasn't able to fully scope him out before, and decided to get that look in now.  
  
Tye wasn't a big man, Kiyone noticed. He couldn't weigh over one hundred seventy-five pounds. His body structure reminded her of Tenchi, but he was easily much taller than he his, easily Ryoko's height or taller. His hair was raven black, and it reminded Kiyone of those old pictures that she had seen of the American military. The best thing that Kiyone could compare his hair too was a single slice of pie atop his head where the majority of his hair was, and the sides cut close. Didn't she see a video-game character with a similar hair do? Street something? Oh well, she decided not to dwell on it further.  
  
Tye had to be a soldier of some sort, Kiyone figured. His body seemed rough and ridged, like it had been to war and back. As she watched him stare down at his glass, she came to the conclusion that he was some hardened tough who looked like he had some inner demons that he had yet to deal with. And Kiyone had to admit, the guy WAS attractive. It was less Tenchi I'm-cute-and-innocent attractive and more I'm-tough--hard-and-stubborn-but-I-would-change-for-the-right-woman attractive.  
  
"You gonna take a picture staring at me so hard?" Tye didn't look up from his glass. "I bet you could see through me by now!"  
  
But he was still a jerk. Yep, still a complete jerk.  
  
Kiyone snorted, "I'm just trying to figure out what kinda criminal I'm dealing with."  
  
"Meaning?"  
  
"Meaning, do you want to take me and my partner to the back room in exchange for keeping your mouth shut or what?" Kiyone crossed her arms.  
  
Now Mihoshi put both hands to her mouth, "Oh my gosh!"  
  
Now it was Tye's turn to snort, "Don't insult me. What do you take me for, some kinda pervert?"  
  
"I don't know. You tell me what a man's angle is when he comes over to a table occupied by women spitting out black-mail lines." Kiyone eyed him.  
  
Tye was almost at a loss for words at first, the witty remarks by the Galaxy police officer left him dumbfounded. Tye regained his composure after another sip, saying, "I just thought I'd come over and introduce myself is all. I mean, the way you were staring at me, I figured it was only right that I'd come and give you the information that you otherwise can't get from leering."  
  
"LEERING!" Kiyone rose halfway out of her seat.  
  
This time, Mihoshi was the one that had to get Kiyone back into her seat, "Um Kiyone, we're supposed to be under cover..."  
  
"I know that!" Kiyone fell back into her seat. She glanced over at Mihoshi who looked like she was on the verge of tears and apologized, "I'm sorry."  
  
"Kiyyyyonnne!" Mihoshi clung to Kiyone's shoulder and wept.  
  
"Oh brother..." Kiyone rolled her eyes.  
  
"She really does know how to boss people around huh?" Tye commented.  
  
Kiyone cut her eyes at him, "Who asked you!"  
  
"Uh huh." Mihoshi sniffed, looking back up at Tye.  
  
"Mihoshi!" Kiyone warned.  
  
Mihoshi made a defensive pose, "Well, that's what Aeka said to you in the bath--"  
  
Kiyone noticed Tye's face after Mihoshi made that comment. "Mihoshi!" Kiyone silenced her partner.  
  
Tye leaned forward and regarded Mihoshi like she was a ghost, "WHAT! Where have you seen Aeka? TELL ME!"  
  
Kiyone threw her arm in front of Mihoshi, signaling that she would take it from there, "As Galaxy Police it's our duty to know who's who in Jurai."  
  
Tye shook his head, "She spoke as if she knew Aeka personally. The last I heard Aeka was vacationing somewhere. She must be in your area of jurisdiction!"  
  
"Um...I...We--" Kiyone fished for an answer. Mihoshi had outdone herself this time.  
  
Tye cut to the chase, "What sector do you patrol! Tell me!"  
  
"We're not authorized to give you that information." Kiyone said sternly.  
  
Tye's tone lightened considerably in response to Kiyone's words, but his face remained serious, "Well then, we'll have to consider this the black-mail bargaining chip."  
  
"You jerk!" Kiyone felt like reaching over and slapping him, but a running figure in the distance behind Tye caught her attention. "Huh? Who's that?"  
  
Tye was so caught up in learning about Aeka that he didn't catch on when Kiyone and Mihoshi turned their attention past him. It took him a few seconds to register this, which was uncommon of a person with his heightened skills. Just as he was turning around, a hand grabbed the glass that he had been holding.  
  
"Huh?" Tye was caught off guard. His eyes followed the hand that had snatched his glass and followed all the way up to a face that looked like it was in a hurry. "Jin?"  
  
"In the flesh." He downed the glass in one gulp.  
  
"You back so soon? What happened to the mystery woman?" Tye asked him.  
  
"Oh her," Jin put the empty glass back down on the table and breathed, "let's just say that I have her laid out on the floor."  
  
Tye smirked, "Well, you still got that old fire!"  
  
Jin let out a nervous laugh, scratching his head, "Yeah, the old man doesn't know his own strength!"  
  
"Men..." Kiyone shook her head.  
  
"Speaking of which," Jin tried to sound as casual as possible, but all three of the people around the table sensed the urgency in his voice, "we betta be high tailing it outta here."  
  
Tye noticed the nervousness in his tone, "Do you have time to explain?"  
  
"'Fraid not kid." Jin laughed.  
  
Kiyone and Tye could tell that something was amiss in Jin's tone. Tye looked at Kiyone, he seemed to ball his first in frustration. Kiyone had won this round.  
  
"Fine," Tye complied, "I guess I'll just get the information my own way."  
  
Kiyone looked at him. **Why is he so determined to find Aeka? Is he trying to hatch some kind of kidnapping plan?** She wondered.  
  
Mihoshi gave a cheerful wave, oblivious to the fact that she was parting with criminals, "Well, goodbye!"  
  
Jin accepted it with a smile, "Goodbye love. I wish I had the chance to get to know you, you're quite the looker." he winked.  
  
Mihoshi blushed, "Oh, my! Well, thank you very much!"  
  
Kiyone leaned over to whisper in her partner's ear, "Mihoshi! Remember our duty!" then she put a hand up to bridge her mouth to Mihoshi's ear, "We're gonna follow them outside. We got to arrest them and take them back to headquarters so we can bag Jin and see what's the story with this Tye character."  
  
Mihoshi complied with unnecessary added stealth, "Okay Kiyone."  
  
Jin beckoned Tye to get up from his seat, but just as he was about to do so, Kiyone noticed the same hooded figure from before coming out of the room Jin exited moments ago.  
  
"Is that the woman you laid out behind you?" Kiyone pointed behind them to show whom she was speaking of.  
  
The three of them looked at the same time, Jin seemingly frozen in place.  
  
"Jin Otaman!" The hooded woman approached from down the hall.  
  
"Hey, waitaminute. I've seen that face somewhere." Kiyone squinted her eyes. She focused on the hooded figure walking towards them and opened them wide in surprise when she got a fix on her face, "Is that the famous bounty hunter Nagi? The one that's always on the GP bulletin boards?"  
  
"Nagi?" Tye tapped the table, replaying the scenario in his head. "You went into the champagne room with Nagi?" Tye looked up at him in disbelief.  
  
Jin gulped and seemingly turned in slow motion to face her, "We'll, I guess she didn't get enough of me the first time." he made another nervous laugh.  
  
"Yeah right Jin," Tye rolled his eyes, "She's after the bounty on your head. You've done it this time."  
  
"I guess we won't be making our big bust." Kiyone murmured.  
  
Nagi interrupted their chatting with a loud cry that extended across the bar, "Jin Otaman! This isn't over by a long shot!" she pointed directly at him.  
  
Jin started frantically waving his hands and shaking his head as Nagi approached, "Now, love. Isn't there something we can work out here--"  
  
Nagi cut him off by grabbing his collar, "You think I'm gonna let someone like you give me the slip?"  
  
"Um," Jin closed his eyes and let out a nervous chuckle, "maybe?"  
  
"How about no?" Nagi pulled him to within inches from her.  
  
The situation had to be put on pause for a few moments because of the other occupants were stirring around them. Kiyone and Mihoshi could feel the tension as Mihoshi let out an "Uh oh..."  
  
"You said it Mihoshi." Kiyone looked around. It seemed like every bar occupant was staring at their table. Kiyone mouthed aloud, "I think this might have something to do with Nagi's presence."  
  
"Hmm?" Nagi looked at Kiyone, wondering what she was getting at. As Nagi looked around and wondered, she remembered something, "Damn. I was so caught up in catching you that I forgot to cover my face with the hood."  
  
Tye cupped his chin, "Your not exactly a welcoming face among criminals."  
  
A crowd seemed to gather around their table. Kiyone and Mihoshi could feel the tension as they eyeballed every approaching thug. Jin seemed to smile to himself as he figured that the gathering mob was his ticket out of this. Tye was seemingly nonchalant about the whole situation; eyes closed and head down as if in meditation.  
  
"Yep, that's it boys." Jin cheered the gathering crowd on, "Come and get her! Nagi is in your mists. That's right. What're you gonna do to her?"  
  
"Your just a scared old man." Nagi pushed him back, releasing her grip on him. "Your not even worth the trouble."  
  
Nagi stood at attention, seemingly ready to take on the whole crowd if she had to. She decided it was better not to draw her weapons until one of them attacked. The mob seemed hesitant at first, a lone figure stepping away from the crowd. He was probably a leader of some sort, the three of them figured. He was short and bald except for a long set of blonde spikes shooting from his head, and he seemed to be physically deformed, like a hunchback. On his waist was a ninja's blade that looked all too familiar.  
  
He looked at each person at the table one by one, and then focused in on Jin, "Funny YOU should show your face around here."  
  
Jin gave the guy the once-over. He winced when he recognized him. He faked a cheery tone, "Hi there Peewee. How goes it?"  
  
Peewee instantly grew angry, jumping up and down in a pout, "How many times must I tell you! My name is Shinobi!"  
  
Jin rolled his eyes. He covered his mouth with his hand and indicated the three around the table, "He thinks he's that ninja from the video- game."  
  
Nagi whistled and Mihoshi stifled laughter; Tye shook his head in disbelief.  
  
"You gotta be kidding." Kiyone looked at Peewee like he was a minor that tried to buy alcohol from her store.  
  
Peewee called out for their attention, placing a hand over his mouth, "The joke is on you grasshopper! I shall punish you!"  
  
The table broke out into an uproar of laughter. Their laughter seemed to chain react, because the mob surrounding them broke out laughing, including the group that was with Peewee. Some even fell on the floor; Tye and Nagi couldn't help but share a quiet chuckle.  
  
"What's so gaud damned funny!" Pee wee frantically looked around the bar.  
This ignited the laughter even more.  
  
Kiyone was the first one that was able to speak up, "What's with the old-school-English-dubbed-Asian-movie accent?" she managed to get out in- between laughs, "And covering your mouth with your hand when you talk! What's with that?"  
  
Jin was the next to speak up, "I guess he couldn't find those little ninja scarves, so he had to make do! You should've went to the costume shop, they would've had what you were looking for!" Jin clutched his belly and appeared to be falling over.  
  
Peewee became frustrated when the laughter didn't end after a few minutes so he decided to call it off. He dramatically threw up his hands, "Silence!"  
  
The laughter drew to a close immediately, the thugs rolling on the floor were up in an instant, and everyone stood at attention about-faced. Tye continued on like he was meditating the whole time and Nagi coughed. Kiyone had to cover Mihoshi's mouth to get her quiet again.  
  
Peewee continued, covering his mouth again. "I am Shinobi! This is how I normally talk! SO THERE!" he announced.  
  
Jin cut to the chase, "So what do you want Pee-- I mean, Shinobi?"  
  
Peewee rubbed his chin like an evildoer with a genius plan. "Word on the street is you've been poking your nose around Foot Clan territory as of late."  
  
Jin hesitated for a second to make sure he didn't burst out laughing at that comment, "What have I been doing in your FOOT CLAN territory? The last few jobs I pulled were around the one hundred-seventeenth sector. Your just past the one-fifteen, so how have I intruded?"  
  
Peewee shook his head, "Nope. We just won a rumble against the White Wolves and took those two extra sectors last week."  
  
Jin scratched his head and sounded apologetic, "Now come on. How was I gonna know that I was working your side of the street? Give me a break. It was a weak ago after all!"  
  
Peewee wasn't biting, "You know the rules Jin. You're supposed to respect your allies' territory. No excuses." Peewee signaled his crew, "We're gonna have to punish you."  
  
Peewee's crew of about twenty stepped to back him up. Kiyone and Mihoshi were both nervous, but Kiyone tried to stay calm for Mihoshi's sake. Tye didn't stir.  
  
Nagi shrugged, "We'll, even though you ended up wanting Jin instead of me, I won't be leaving." she eyed Peewee. "He's my bounty and I plan on keeping it that way." Nagi told him.  
  
Jin glanced at Nagi as if to develop a new respect for her, "Nice..."  
  
Peewee laughed aloud, "Ha! Who said anything about us letting you go anyway?"  
  
Nagi stopped in her tracks only a few steps into her escape. "Oh really?"  
  
Peewee nodded, "Letting the Great Bounty Hunter Nagi escape while she's in our mists? You must be kidding grasshopper. We're gonna take you out as well. Killing two birds, as they say."  
  
Nagi walked right back next to Jin and stood at the ready. "Looks like we're going to have a bar fight on our hands then."  
  
Jin nodded, "I guess we better team up in order to fight the greater cause."  
  
Nagi let that sink in, "Hmm, I guess I have no choice. If it will up our odds then fine. Just remember your still a marked man by my calendar."  
  
"I haven't forgotten." Jin put up his dukes, then he hesitated when he thought of something, "The lot of 'em are behind us too. How are we gonna deal with 'em?"  
  
Nagi could give no answer. She tossed her cloak back behind her and revealed her weapons. She pulled the laser whip from her waistband and snapped it to life. She wanted to show the Foot Clan exactly what it is they were dealing with, perhaps even strike fear in them so she would have the edge in the coming fight. She also rested her other hand on he power sword in case any of them got within close range.  
  
Peewee signaled his crew with a nod, "Punish them for the Foot Clan!"  
  
The group reacted slowly, taking their time approaching the two. Maybe to savor the moment, Jin figured. Nagi could see the grinning faces of the criminals and thugs wanting a piece of her. Maybe they had a friend or a relative that she had taken down in the past and this was revenge. It could've been simply because they have heard of her reputation as one of the best, if not the best bounty hunter, and wanted to see if her skills would hold true against them. Nagi supposed any or all of those reasons could be true. But whatever the reason, if she were to be defeated like this, it wouldn't be without a fight.  
  
"Now Mihoshi!" Kiyone signaled her partner.  
  
Kiyone dropped her coat and rose to her feet, turning to face the criminals in the opposite direction of Peewee and his gang, gun raised and pointed at the many faces that she caught by surprise. Mihoshi didn't respond as quickly as Kiyone did, and ended up hitting the table on her way to her feet as she tried to keep up with her partner. She turned awkwardly enough, but ended in success as she whipped out shoulder to shoulder with Kiyone.  
  
"Now that we have your attention," Kiyone yelled across the bar, "we are Galaxy police officers. Stop what you are doing immediately or we will be forced to take action." Kiyone recited.  
  
The mob facing Kiyone and Mihoshi's side instinctively took a few steps back as Kiyone and Mihoshi stood ready to fire upon them. Soon, one by one, the crowd began to stir and slowly advance again. Many of them were laughing and pointing at them. Upon further pondering, Kiyone figured out what they were pointing at. Mihoshi was posing along with Kiyone in perfect stance, but she seemed to not notice the fact that she had no gun in her otherwise outstretched hands. It looked like a child playing cop with an air pistol.  
  
"Mihoshi! You forgot your gun!" Kiyone looked at her and maintained a fix on the crowd.  
  
"Oh my!" Mihoshi finally caught on. She began to frantically scour her body, "I must have misplaced it somewhere! I could've sworn it was on me a second ago!"  
"It's not here...not there either...oh my goodness, it's not here either!" Mihoshi frantically searched her uniform.  
  
A giant sweat drop appeared on the side of everyone's head.  
  
Kiyone shook her head, "Mihoshi, did you leave it on the ship again?"  
  
"I think so..." Mihoshi sounded apologetic.  
  
"Scratch that," Tye mouthed aloud with is arms folded, "you should take that act straight to Broadway."  
  
"What's the hold up?" Peewee complained, "Are we gonna punish these grasshoppers or not?"  
  
At that the crowd started to advance again. A mob of about ten to fifteen were advancing towards Kiyone and Mihoshi, as Jin and Nagi prepared for Peewee's twenty or so strong Foot Clan on the other side.  
  
Kiyone stopped them in their tracks once again. This time, she fired off a round to the ceiling to get her point across. "I'm not kidding, who ever continues to advance will be shot!"  
  
This put the crowd on pause again, except this time with more angry reluctance than out of fear. Especially when they took into consideration that her partner didn't know what she was doing.  
  
Kiyone had to think fast. She signaled the bartender, "Hey you! Over there!"  
The bartender who was seemingly invisible until now was put on the spot in front of almost fifty criminals. "Who...me?" The bartender pointed at himself.  
  
"Yes," Kiyone didn't take her eyes off the crowd, "I want you to call the Galaxy Police and tell them it's an emergency. Do it now!" she ordered.  
  
The bartender didn't waste any time, he ran to the door behind his station, and entered the back room.  
  
"You here that!" Kiyone announced, "Back-up will be here any minute. If all of you don't vacate the area now, you will be under arrest! I'm giving you all a chance to escape, so if you wanna go, you better do it now!" Kiyone explained.  
  
Mihoshi leaned in to whisper, "Kiyone? Why didn't you just tell me to call for back-up?"  
  
Kiyone whispered back, "Because if the GP find out that we're in this area we'll be arrested along with them!"  
  
"Oh..." Mihoshi understood.  
  
**If we were able to bring back an infamous criminal then it wouldn't matter. Now we're in this mess. I'm sorry I got you into this Mihoshi.** Kiyone thought to herself.  
  
Kiyone, Nagi, Mihoshi, and Jin watched all the employees that were working at the bar leave. That meant the dancers, waiters, and the few janitors. Kiyone and Mihoshi noticed the more low-brow criminals leaving one by one through the entrance/exit directly ahead of them, but as far as the angry mob was concerned, they weren't phased by a dim-wit cop and her superior partner with a lone gun. Only five from the mob had left on Mihoshi and Kiyone's side; the side with Jin and Nagi, which the majority was the Foot Clan gang anyway, all remained.  
  
"'Ey kid, aren't you going to help?" Jin indicated Tye, who had remained in his position since the event started. The others were wondering the same thing.  
  
"I don't want to fight." Tye mumbled, then he increased his decibel level. "Besides, I told you I had a bad feeling. Maybe you will be wise to listen to me next time."  
  
"Your no help." Jin called back.  
  
Tye ignored him. "Whatever..."  
  
"I take it that no woman has asked you to be their Knight In Shining Armor?" Kiyone said with a heavy dose of sarcasm.  
  
Jin found that especially entertaining. Tye just snorted.  
  
"Now can we finally get this show on the road?" Peewee asked them.  
  
Jin raised a hand, "Can I just say one last thing?"  
  
Peewee gave him the go ahead.  
  
"Peewee! Peewee! PEEWEE!" Jin chanted.  
  
Peewee began jumping up and down again, "My name is Shinobi! GET THEM!"  
  
The crowd advanced, seemingly avalanching on the two targets that were in their path. Nagi judged the distance on her and Jin's side, extending her whip like a cobra patiently waiting within the brushes and had finally come out for the kill. Her whip connected with one of the men who were among the first to approach, biting his left eye and knocking him back into a female that was taking his rear. Jin stood close to Nagi, deciding it best to wait until someone got past her whip and assist her in close range affairs. With so many coming in at once, that wouldn't be long. Out of the corner of his eye he saw one sneaking in from the right. He was a bald bruiser going trying for a surprise hook. Jin caught him just in time, blocking him with a raised elbow and countering with some medicine of his own. Jin was made of sterner stuff than his old appearance perceived; his hit knocked the bruiser into the surprised hands of three Foot Clan members.  
  
On the other side of the table, Kiyone was attempting to stop the mob from their final advance.  
  
"I said FREEZE!" Kiyone made a final warning to the crowd.  
He commands had no affect, one of the men closest to her caught her by surprise, kicking the Galaxy Police issue pistol out of her hands. The gun landed in the bartender's station. Luckily for Kiyone, no one seemed to care to go after it. She concluded that the mob didn't find Kiyone and bumbling Mihoshi intimidating enough and felt it wasn't necessary. She didn't have time to worry about it, however, because the mob seemed most interested in attacking her first.  
  
The one that had kicked the gun out of Kiyone's hand made a charge for her. Thanks to Kiyone's training, she was able to react in accordance. Forming both hands together as one big fist, she made an axe swing to his midsection, forcing him to double over. She finished it off with another axe swing, this time between the shoulder blades, sending him to the smelly pavement.  
  
She looked over her shoulder at Mihoshi, who seemed frozen a few feet away from her. She looked like she was trying to decide what to do next, looking from where Kiyone was standing and back over to the mob.  
  
"Should I back you up or-" Mihoshi put a hand to her temple. She didn't seem to grasp the severity of the situation.  
  
**Does she think this is a movie or some story?** Kiyone became frustrated.  
  
She had unknowingly disobeyed a rule in the Galaxy Police Manuel on fighting opponents. By worrying about Mihoshi, she forgot to stay focused, which is understandable having Mihoshi for a partner. It was a move that would prove costly.  
  
Kiyone yelled to her partner to try to snap her out of her daze, "Mihoshi! Remember your train-" she felt herself being pulled from behind.  
  
A man slightly shorter than her had managed to slip behind her, reaching out and putting her in a full nelson. Kiyone cursed as the man tightened the grip around her.  
  
The guy signaled to his buddy, "Fuggy, come on and get your hits in!" he chuckled.  
  
Fuggy had stepped in front of Kiyone, a rugged tough with an intimidating look. He cracked his knuckles with a laugh, savoring the moment when he was going to use a Galaxy Police officer as a punching bag.  
  
Kiyone turned her head away, bracing herself for the punishment.  
  
A man from the crowd put a hand up, "Gnaw man. Wait a minute."  
  
Fuggy rested his arm down at his side as he waited for the guy to speak up. The guy stepped forward, a tall and extremely massive African-American who decided he was too tough to wear a shirt. He spoke up again, "Why don't we lock this woman up like we did her first?" he pointed at Mihoshi.  
  
A hard hand went up against the back of the shirt-less man's head, "What the--?" he turned around to see who the culprit was, but already knew who had done it. "Momma?"  
  
A burly old woman half the mans size looked up at her son in disgust, "Sweeny! What did I tell you about talkin?" She shook a finger at him.  
  
Sweeny thought about it for a second, "Oh. You mean about lockin' the woman up?" he looked down at his mother.  
  
His mother jumped up and slapped him in the back of the head again, "Don't you 'member what I tol' you about sayin' certain words?" she shook a finger at him again. She paused to see if her son was going to remember at the last instant, but she finally finished, "When you use certain words say it with some authority dogoneit!"  
  
A large bead of sweat formed upon the mob's head, including Kiyone and Mihoshi.  
  
"His MOTHER is his partner in crime?" Kiyone sighed a mushroom cloud.  
  
"Oh yeah," Sweeny scratched the back of his head, making a small chuckle to plea his innocence to his mother. He pointed to Mihoshi again, speaking with so much authority and presence that his eyes turned red, "Let's lock up this mofo!" He then turned back to his mother with a sheepish look on his face, "Was that good enough momma?"  
  
"Hell yeah!" His mother threw her hands up in the air, "That's more like it!"  
  
He bobbed his next back and forth, happy that his mother approved, "Yeah, then we can all get in line, take turns, and have a 'lil fun!"  
  
Sweeny's mother nodded towards Mihoshi, "Well, what are all you boys waiting for? Gone and get her!"  
  
Sweeny lead the charge, indicating to a few others nearest to him to follow suit.  
  
Mihoshi seemed nervous as he stepped up directly in front of her, "Um, can't we talk about this?" Mihoshi made a nervous laugh.  
  
"Sure, sure." Sweeny said sarcastically as he signaled the guy to his right to get behind Mihoshi.  
  
Mihoshi took this as an invitation of friendship, "Well, allow me to introduce myself then: My name is Mihoshi!" She stuck out a hand.  
  
Sweeny had no intention of taking Mihoshi's hand. He had planned to give her a hard push into the arms of the guy behind her. Sweeny smiled, "Nice to meet yah!" Sweeny extended his hand to push Mihoshi.  
  
With cat-like reflexes, Mihoshi ducked under Sweeny's arm just as the push was in effect. He ended up shoving the man behind Mihoshi just as he was about to grab her, sending him knocking head first into the rim of the table behind him. Tye still not fazed by the ruckus, sat meditating.  
  
"Uh, sorry about that. Are you all right? My hands must've slipped." Sweeny explained.  
  
"I'll say. That's no handshake that I'VE ever seen!" Mihoshi rose at attention once again.  
  
"But I-" Sweeny pointed over Mihoshi's shoulder, indicating that the apology was for the fallen man.  
  
Mihoshi didn't catch Sweeny's drift, taking his extended hand and shaking it wildly, "There you go, now we're having a proper greeting! Nice to meet you!"  
  
"But-" Sweeny looked down at his shaking hand and back up at Mihoshi. He snatched his hand away, "Now look here. I'm gone be putting a hurting-what now?"  
  
Tears had welled up in Mihoshi's eyes, "You didn't have to be so rude!" Mihoshi sniffed, "You could've just told me you didn't want to shake hands!"  
  
Sweeny was flabbergasted at Mihoshi's behavior, "What?" he felt a strong slap to the back of his head again, "Momma! What I'd do?" he looked back at her as he rubbed his head.  
  
Sweeny's mother seemed to move back to her original spot with ghost-like speed. She shook a finger at him, "Apologize to the girl Sweeny! Act like you have some manners for goodness sake!"  
  
"Man," Sweeny looked back at Mihoshi, still rubbing the back of his head, "sorry 'bout that."  
  
Mihoshi's tears left as fast as they had come. She exclaimed, "It's alright, I forgive you!"  
  
Sweeny was taken aback, "Well, thanks." He quickly maintained his composure again and stared down and the innocent police officer, "But I'm gone go ahead and knock you now."  
  
Mihoshi's eyes turned into pellets and a sweat drop formed at the side of her head, "But I thought we were becoming friends." She made a nervous chuckle.  
  
"Sorry," Sweeny reared back his right arm, "but momma says I have to so I won't be a punk no more." She threw his arm at her.  
  
Kiyone and Mihoshi closed their eyes. The criminals on Kiyone and Mihoshi's side followed suit, not wanting to witness the damage a massive person like Sweeny could inflict on a helpless person like Mihoshi. After a few seconds of waiting, they all slowly opened their eyes. A little at first, then halfway, and shortly thereafter, their eyes widened with surprise at something they didn't expect.  
  
"HUH?" They all seemed to say in unison.  
  
Sweeny had thrown one of the strongest punches in his life, one that was guaranteed to make his mother proud, only for it to be blocked midway by Tye.  
  
Nagi's whip rested upon a pool stick that was being held up by a member of the Foot Clan. The Foot Clan member had originally intended on using the pool stick as an offensive weapon, but ended up holding it up to guard against Nagi's whip. Another member of the Foot Clan attempted to rush Nagi on her left side, causing Nagi to resort to her power sword to prod him down. The clan member with the pool stick tried to reel in Nagi's whip, but not before Jin steeped in with a shoulder charge that made the man take an obligatory seat on the pavement.  
  
Three more members of the Foot Clan charged into the action but came to an abrupt stop when they realized that Jin and Nagi were turning their attention elsewhere. At first they were suspicious that the two were planning a trick of some sort, but then they caught ear of the ruckus at the other end of the table. One by one the Foot Clan members came forward to get an eyeful of the activity. They all saw Tye, who was almost invisible at his seat moments before, holding up a palm against a taller and more massive Sweeny. What was even more confusing was that Sweeny seemed to be struggling against him, veins pulsing in concentration and even frustration as he tried to force a first to the much smaller Tye. Compared to Sweeny, Tye looked like a midget going up against The Incredible Hulk.  
  
"Well I'll be." Jin said after a few minutes, the fatigue finally setting in now that he was at a pause, "He's actually going to go at it."  
  
Nagi looked at him, "You've never seen him fight?"  
  
Jin shook his head, "As long as I've know him, he never wanted anything to do with battle. Well, that is until now."  
  
Peewee grew more and more impatient with the pause in the fight. He pushed his way through the crowd in anger, "What the hell is going on here? What is with the break all the sudden? I want to see some action!" he made his way through the front of the crowd. He had to look around for a second before his eyes rested upon the scene that everyone was interested in. Peewee was taken by surprise when he finally registered what was happening, "Whoa!"  
  
Kiyone had been studying Tye. Given Tye's size, or more importantly, Sweeny's size, it was physically impossible to make a stand like Tye was doing. Upon further inspection, she noticed some kind of aura emulating from his arm.  
  
**Could that be the reason why he is able to do this?** Kiyone wondered. **Is he drawing his power from somewhere?**  
  
"Alright buddy, you've gone too far," Tye said after a while, holding fast against Sweeny's extended fist, "What honor would you have in attacking an innocent person like her." Tye indicated Mihoshi with his eyes turned his head, "Are you alright Miss?"  
  
Mihoshi had been in a state of shock and distress. Up until Tye had called her she had had her eyes closed. Mihoshi slowly began opening them, assessing that Tye had everything under control, "I'm alright."  
  
"Honor?" Sweeny took his arm back and stroked his jaw, "Well, man, I wasn't tryin' to go all out on the woman. But my momma said to-" Sweeny was slapped hard in the back of his head, causing him to stop mid sentence. "--- Ahh! Mom!"  
  
Sweeny's mother interrupted him, "What are you? A coward?"  
  
Sweeny turned his head, "Momma, what are you talkin' about?"  
  
His mother jumped up and slapped him upside of his head again, "We're criminal's! We don't need no permission to beat up some GP officers!"  
  
Sweeny turned back to face Tye, "Yeah! Momma's right!"  
  
Sweeny's mother hid behind her son, poking her head out just far enough to speak to Tye. She pointed at him, "They came in here undercover to arrest one of us. 'Sides, aren't you a criminal too? What do you care what we gone do to them?"  
  
The mob murmured their agreement. They were right; Tye was a criminal, why would he care about what happened to them? In fact, Tye and Jin were the Galaxy Police officers' primary targets. But unknown to them, Tye had his own secret agenda. An agenda that involved the whereabouts of princess Aeka, one that he felt those particular Galaxy Police could solve for him. It was a fairly simple plan that he had worked out thoroughly while in meditation. But the main factor involved the two Galaxy Police officer's to come out of this alive. When he thought about it, by doing this he was just like them, maybe even worse, but in Tye's case the ends justified the means. As far as he was concerned, his cause outweighed any of theirs, and he planned on making sure everything ended in his favor.  
  
"Right you are," Tye seemed to be speaking to the entire bar, "and on that note it's none of your business what my motives are."  
  
Sweeny's mother snorted.  
  
Tye continued, "And as long as I have a say in it, no one is going to harm the two officers."  
  
The whole crowd muttered to themselves in response to this.  
  
Jin was amazed, "He's challenging the whole lot of 'em. I wonder what he has up his sleeve?"  
  
Nagi mouthed aloud, "Are you sure he even knows what he's doing?"  
  
Jin responded with a shrug.  
  
Sweeny's mother was furious, "You just gone let him punk you like that?" Sweeny shook his head, "Gnaw, he can't talk to me like that!"  
  
"What you gone do about it?" His mother patted her son on the back to get him motivated.  
  
"I'm gonna drill 'em in the dirt!" Sweeny flexed.  
  
Tye shook his head, "Does you have to wined him up or does he walk and talk all by himself?"  
  
That made Mihoshi and Jin giggle for a second but stopped abruptly when she noticed that Sweeny was turning red and growling like an animal.  
  
"I'll make you pay for sayin' dat!" Sweeny cried out as he drew back a massive arm.  
  
Sweeny tried a right cross. Tye seemed to be expecting it, his reflexes near perfect, as he tilted back his head slightly to dodge the attack. The punch missed, swooshing by Tye's nose. Sweeny paused for a second, contemplating his next move.  
  
Sweeny tried a left jab this time looking at Tye's feet as he did so. He noticed that Tye hadn't moved his feet thus far, and after looking up at Mihoshi, he remembered that Tye's primary objective was to protect the Galaxy Police officer. This would give Tye a slight disadvantage, because he couldn't stray away from the spot in which he was standing. Sweeny smiled at his discovery.  
  
"Now I got you." Sweeny relaxed his shoulders as he prepared to dish out the assault.  
  
Tye stood silent. He knew what it was that Sweeny was going to do, but that did little to help his cause. He had to guard Mihoshi, and she was too scared to move. He drew a breath and secretly hoped that Sweeny didn't lay a hit on him.  
  
Sweeny attacked, handing out a barrage of random punches like candy canes on Christmas Eve. Tye did his best to escape the onslaught; bobbing, darting, and even ducking to escape a fist that seemed to get closer to landing on him with each one that was dished out. Soon Tye was using his hands to block Sweeny's punches as his grew more desperate to get out of the situation unscathed. Slowly but surely though, the hit came.  
  
Tye had just barely dodged two lefts and a right, growing fatigued by the second. Sweeny seemed to grow more momentum with each missed punch, his frustration fueling his performance. His went in for a hit to Tye's stomach, Tye putting out his hands to block the hit ahead of time. This time Sweeny out guessed Tye, changing his mid-section punch in mid stride and turning it into an uppercut at the last moment. Tye's was taken by surprise, the punch going over where he tried to block and the hit landing square on his mouth. The hit making his head tilt backward.  
  
Mihoshi put her hand to her mouth, "Oh no!"  
  
Jin shook with fury, ready to jump over the table to fight with Sweeny, but he fought against it. Kiyone didn't say anything, but she felt bad that he had taken a hit for defending her partner and her. Nagi showed no emotion, like Kiyone she had figured there was more to Tye then he let on. Especially considering the fact that he was confident enough to fight against a man three times his size.  
  
"Hah!" Sweeny was ecstatic. He turned his head to his mother, "How did I do momma? Did I do good?" Sweeny was jumping up and down like a child, causing a giant sweat drop to form on his mother's head.  
  
"Well, that's a start," His mother raised a hand to calm him down, "hopefully that's the first of many. I want you to really give it to him this time."  
  
Sweeny clasped his hands together, "Don't worry momma. This guy's a pushover. I'm gone lay him out real hard." Sweeny grinned.  
  
Tye pulled his head back and faced the ground. A trickle of blood traveled down one side of his lip. Kiyone noticed the aura that emulated from his arm revealed itself again. This time, the strange orange-red glow seemed to outline his whole body. Kiyone stared at Sweeny; he didn't seem to notice what was happening. Kiyone was curious how things were going to turn out now.  
  
"Something's about to happen," Nagi mouthed aloud, "Tye's about to turn the tables on that guy."  
  
Jin looked at Nagi, "What cha mean love? That guy left 'em stunned. I think I might have to jump in pretty soon."  
  
Nagi nodded towards Tye, "Watch."  
  
Sweeny stepped right in front of Tye, who seemed to be looking down at the floor. He looked past Tye at a frightened Mihoshi, "I'll be getting at you in a second." Sweeny chuckled.  
  
Sweeny drew back a massive fist. He looked down at Tye, seemingly unaware at what was going to happen to him. Sweeny yelled out a war cry, ready to make the biggest hit of his life as his hand came back down. What happened next was an event too impossible to believe. Many would swear later that Tye it was a fluke, that Tye had used some kind of device against Sweeny. Others would even go so far as to say that Sweeny's punch had missed and the momentum is what sent him flying. Whatever they ended up saying, the event was clear.  
  
Before Sweeny's punch connected, Tye swung his right arm to cross its path. To ninety percent of the people there, it looked like Tye merely waved his hand and didn't make contact with Sweeny at all. But from where Kiyone and Mihoshi were sitting, they saw Tye's hand sweep across Sweeny's chest and extended arm; the contact sending Sweeny flying through the side of the bar and with enough momentum to send him through the wall at the bar's end.  
  
The crowd was stunned. No one said anything for at least a couple of minutes. They began to murmur among themselves, unsure of what took place. Sweeny's mother put her hands to her mouth, in a state of shock. She looked at where her son had been standing moments before, and then looked at the giant hole in the wall next to the bar station.  
  
"My baby!" She finally found the words. Her head seemed to grow three times in size as she scolded Tye, "What's your problem sonny? You didn't have to hit him THAT hard dogoneit! Just what do you have to say for yourself?"  
  
Tye stood silent, still looking at the ground.  
  
Sweeny's mother tried to regain her composure. She looked towards the whole in the wall and decided to assist her son. "Just hold on there baby-boy! Momma's coming!" She jumped through the whole in the wall and disappeared.  
  
Tye finally lifted his head up, causing many in the front of the crowd to take some steps back, "Now. Does anyone else want to question my motives?" he folded his arms.  
  
The crowd stood silent, each criminal looking at the other. Kiyone took this opportunity to break free from the criminals that held her captive. She used the criminal that had her in a full nelson as a holding bar, jumping up and using both her feet to kick Fuggy away from her. With this mid-air momentum, she swung her feet back down in place and drew her body forward as if to bend over. At the same time, she took hold of Fuggy's partner, grabbing him by the hair and with all of her strength flipping him over her backside. The momentum carried the air-borne criminal; causing him to knock into the surprised Fuggy and making them both fall to the ground.  
  
Fuggy, his partner, and a few others were going to retaliate against Kiyone, but they came to an abrupt stop when they remembered Tye's words. But more importantly, they remembered what Tye did to Sweeny. Kiyone moved to Mihoshi's side, Mihoshi clinging to Kiyone's shoulder as Tye stood between them and the frustrated mob.  
  
Jin turned towards Peewee and his Foot Clan, a huge smile on his face, "So, anybody wanna piece of OUR crew? Any takers?"  
  
--- The members of the Foot Clan shook their heads. Peewee shook a fist a Jin, showing his frustration, "That was a fluke! A damn fluke!" he yelled. Jin a hand to his chin, as if to be thinking, "Well then SHINOBI, why don't you personally volunteer to expose this fluke?" Jin chuckled.  
  
Peewee's pride wouldn't let him refuse, "Well maybe I WILL!"  
  
Jin to a step back, making a gesture as if to say, 'right this way sir!' "Go on ahead then, Shinobi. Be my guest."  
  
Peewee walked up to the table, "Witness grasshoppers, the power of the great and powerful Shinobi!" Peewee attempted to flip over the length of the table. He was caught mid-way, landing on his back in the center of the table. He struggled to get his bearings, knocking over the glass that Tye was drinking out of, as he slid on his belly the rest of the way. A giant sweat drop appeared on the side of everyone's head as Peewee slid off the table, landing on his back.  
  
Peewee rose up from the ground in one quick hop, coughing, "Yeah, so, like I was saying: Shinobi shall EXPOSE you!" Peewee drew his sword and readied himself.  
  
"Oh man," Tye let out a mushroom sigh, "your not even worth the effort!"  
  
Peewee grinned, "Hah! You may have some skill grasshopper, but I have a technique that can deal with you!"  
  
Jin held in laughter, "And what, may I ask, is your special technique?"  
  
Peewee sliced the air with his sword and crouched down, "It's my specialty. A technique that makes me invincible for a short period of time, but long enough to deal with the likes of you!"  
  
Jin put a hand to his face at Peewee's ignorance, "You don't mean."  
  
"YES!" Peewee stood up, raising his sword above his head, "Jitsu of Ikazuchi!"  
  
Peewee stood there frozen, still deep within his pose. A giant sweat drop appeared on the side of everyone's head.  
  
"Oh.Kay." Kiyone eyes became as small as pebbles.  
  
Mihoshi put a finger to her lips, seeming to stare into space, "Um.What was that supposed to do?"  
  
Jin was laughing hysterically, "Haven't paid your electric bill eh? I take it the aura of lightening is on vacation. Oh wait, you already used up your special ninja powers for today!" Jin clutched his belly and was about to fall over. He was laughed so hard that he disappeared and reappeared in different areas of the bar, one of those places being right next to Jin, laughing in his face.  
  
Peewee had had enough, "It did work! The aura has already been embedded in me, you're just to WEAK to see it!" he yelled at Jin.  
  
"Sure.sure." Jin was hysterical.  
  
"Enough!" Peewee pointed a sword at Tye, "I will get rid of him and prove once and for all my greatness as a ninja master!"  
  
Tye readied himself. He couldn't afford to underestimate Peewee. A mentally disturbed hunchback with a sword wasn't a person to take lightly.  
  
Just as Peewee was about to advance, a loud humming from outside stopped him. "Huh? What's that?" Peewee wondered.  
  
The humming grew stronger with each passing second, and several spotlights shown through the entrance to the bar. The crowd began looking around, confused looks on their faces. They began to frantically talk among themselves but were interrupted by a loud speaker that seemed to surround the building.  
  
"ATTENTION. I REPEAT, ATTENTION TO ALL INHABITANTS. THIS IS THE GALAXY POLICE FORCE. WE HAVE ASSEMBLED A BATALION OUTSIDE THE VICINITY. WE WANT ALL SPACE PIRATES, CRIMINALS, AND FELONS TO REPORT OUTSIDE IMMEDIATELY. YOU HAVE LESS THAN TWO MINUTES TO COME OUT QUIETLY. IF YOU DO NOT, WE WILL OPEN FIRE UPON YOU. IF ANYONE DOES NOT UNDERSTAND THIS MESSAGE, I WILL REPEAT--- "  
  
The crowd erupted in an uproar of panic. There were people that wanted to escape, others wanted to hide, and still others that just didn't want to get killed. People in the crowd were bumping in to each other as they tried to decide what to do.  
  
"What are we going to do? They might think we're criminals! We're going to DIE!" Mihoshi was crying.  
  
Kiyone pulled away from where Tye was standing, bringing Mihoshi with her. Mihoshi!" Kiyone said to the stunned Mihoshi, "Calm down! WE aren't going to die."  
  
"We aren't?" Mihoshi sniffed, looking at her partner.  
  
Kiyone shook her head, "Nope. We're taking the employee exit behind the bartender's station." She pointed to the door that the bartender exited through to show what she meant; "Through there we can get to our ship and blend in with the other GP ships before we get home."  
  
Mihoshi nodded, wiping away her tears, "Okay Kiyone!"  
  
Kiyone led the way, making sure no one saw them exit. Kiyone and Mihoshi climbed over the station and ducked down under. Kiyone peeped over and saw that the crowd was too interested in fighting over the entrance/exit door to notice them. Kiyone signaled Mihoshi to open the door. She pushed Mihoshi through first and waited a little, making sure Tye wasn't looking at them. He seemed to be out of it, standing with his arms folded in the middle of the bar. Kiyone took that as her cue to escape, not forgetting to snatch up her pistol before quietly closing the door behind her.  
  
Peewee rushed back to the front of his Foot Clan, signaling them to each pull out their designated smoke bombs.  
  
"Ninja vanish!" Peewee threw down his bomb.  
  
The others followed suit, causing a tornado of smoke to erupt around them. When the smoke cleared seconds later, all the members of the Foot Clan had gone.  
  
Jin looked at Nagi, "Well? What happens now love?"  
  
Nagi smiled, "Don't think for a second that this is over between us."  
  
A ray of hope shown on Jin's face "Does that mean--"  
  
Nagi started for the back hall, "There is a secret exit in one of the champagne rooms. It was used for the exotic dancers to escape from irate customers. You'd be wise to use that as a means for your escape. Although you won't enjoy freedom very long before I capture you." She turned the corner to the hall and disappeared.  
  
Jin made a sigh of relief, "Thanks love. I'll be looking forward to our next meeting."  
  
Jin turned to where Tye was standing and called out to him, "C'mon son. We betta be getting along before we catch fire. If you know what I mean." Jin waved him over.  
  
Tye shook his head, "I can't do that Jin."  
  
Jin was taken aback, "What do ya mean? You wanna stay here and let the GP do you in?"  
  
As if on cue, the Galaxy Police came on the loudspeakers again, "ATTENTION ALL INHABITANTS, I REPEAT, ATTENTION ALL INHABITANTS. YOU NOW HAVE FOUTY- FIVE SECONDS TO VACATE THE VICINITY. I REPEAT-"  
  
Tye looked as his partner, "I have to follow those two."  
  
Jin let that mull over in his head, "Oh! Those two officers that were here? You fancy them or something?"  
  
Tye shook his head; "I believe that they can lead me, to my link in the past." "But-" Jin wanted to protest, but he stopped himself. "---Well, I can't stop you from what you believe you should do."  
  
"---YOU NOW HAVE THRITY SECONDS---"  
  
Tye walked over to the table and held out a hand, "I guess this is good-bye OLD friend."  
  
Jin took his hand with a smile, "Not quite."  
  
Tye looked at his hand, noticing the pea-sized object, "What's this?"  
  
Jin explained, "It's a homing beacon. You swallow it so I can trace you nomatter what. If I'm ever in the area of wherever it is your headed, then I'll drop by to say hello." Tye popped the homing beacon in his mouth and swallowed it. He looked at Jin, looking for the words but unable to find them.  
  
"-YOU NOW HAVE TWENTY SECONDS-"  
  
"Whatsamatta kid?" Jin called back as he turned towards the hall, "You betta get a move on if you plan on catching those two officers. Much less get out of here alive!"  
  
Despite Jin's advice, Tye waited until Jin disappeared down the hallway to the champagne room. Tye looked around the bar; the place was deserted except for the few people who thought they were better off hiding from the onslaught. Tye decided this was as good a time as ever, and in two blinks he seemingly disappeared from sight. The door behind the bartender's station was swinging wildly, as if a hurricane had passed through it.  
  
--- It took a little longer for the Galaxy Police ship to get off the ground. Namely because Mihoshi had got it in her head that just because she was the first to get inside the ship, than she had the right to drive it. But Kiyone decided to be tolerant of her partner; they had been through a lot today. Kiyone did have butterflies when Mihoshi navigated the ship through the battalion of other GP ships, especially when they nearly crashed with a few. But once they got out into the open space, Kiyone drew a sigh of relief and sunk into her seat, ready to sleep away the rest of the day.  
  
"Yay!" Mihoshi cheered, "I can't wait to get to Tenchi's house!" She turned to her exasperated partner, "Kiyone? Do you think we'll be there in time for lunch?"  
  
Kiyone sighed and looked at her watch, "Actually we'll be there earlier than that. I don't think Tenchi is even home yet. Why don't we just head home Mihoshi? We can order some takeout or something."  
  
Mihoshi began to pout, "I wanna go over Tenchi's house. Can we go please? PLEASE?"  
  
Kiyone shrugged, to tired to fight over it, "I don't care Mihoshi. Let's just go SOMEWHERE."  
  
"All right!" Mihoshi drew a fist up in the air, "Tenchi's house, here we come!"  
  
Mihoshi got too excited as they came towards Earth. She turned on the speed when she spotted the blue-white planet. Kiyone didn't stir, as much out of being tired than she was too expect this from her partner. They were probably going to crash somewhere near the lake or in the woods, the usually places they landed when Mihoshi drove. As long as they didn't go into the lake, Kiyone couldn't care less today.  
  
Kiyone thought she heard a noise, but wrote it off as Mihoshi was celebrated their entrance to Earth's atmosphere. She began to think about Tye, and how adamant he was about finding Aeka. She turned around just to be on the safe side, nothing but empty compartment space behind them. Satisfied, she turned back around to the cockpit. Through the view port she could see the land and some of the nearby houses coming into focus. Later still, she saw the shrine come into view, with Tenchi's house standing nearby.  
  
Sweat dropped from Tye's forehead as he maintained his grip to the ceiling of the ship. He quietly released the latch to a small shaft leading to the roof of the ship and climbed up to the top. He closed the shaft just as quick, and could hear one of the officers complaining about a draft. He could feel the strong winds lapping over his him, his hair whipping every which way. He crawled his way to the front of the ship, just inches away from being spotted on the view port. He looked at his surroundings below; he could see the house that the ship was headed for. His stomach tightened as he felt the ship cut its engine, all but stopping in mid air. He could hear someone making irate comments from the inside, as the ship seemed to glide the rest of the way. Looking down, Tye could see the ship heading somewhere near a lake.  
  
"This thing is gonna crash," Tye's eyes widened, "What kinda GP officers do they enlist that can't steer a ship?"  
  
Tye frantically searched for a spot where he could bail out. He couldn't very well stay on top of a ship while it crashed, the move would injure him at the least. He saw some forest and wood areas near the house. This would be perfect, considering he wanted to hurry up and get to Aeka as she would most likely be at this TENCHI'S house, whatever that term meant.  
  
Tye made up his mind and rose to his feet. When they came closest to the forest area, he jumped down the side of the ship.  
  
--- Ryoko had snuck out of the house without Aeka's knowledge. Finally, she was going to get a chance to meet Tenchi and walk with him down the path to his house. She giggled to herself when she thought about it. Was Zero doing this to her, or was she secretly wanting an excuse to act like this all along? Whatever the reason, went down the path, savoring the walk. She couldn't believe she was walking, no wait, skipping instead of flying. She liked it like this.  
  
"Tenchi." Ryoko giggled despite herself, "I just can't WAIT to see you!"  
  
Ryoko cut her monologue short when she heard something crash nearby.  
  
"Mihoshi steered the ship again," Ryoko sighed, not breaking stride, "I hope they don't expect me to fish them out of the lake like last time."  
  
She sensed something else above her. She looked up just in time to see a figure drop down from the sky, flying through several trees as he came crashing down towards her. Ryoko reached out her hand to grab him but he had already landed with a thud a few feet ahead of her.  
  
"Damn.my leg stings." Tye rubbed each ankle.  
  
"Are you alright?" Ryoko walked up to the stranger, extending a hand.  
  
"Yeah." Tye rose to his feet, to show her that everything was okay.  
  
"Wow. Impressive." Ryoko put her hands to her hips, "You must be really lucky to survive a fall like that."  
  
"I guess," Tye brushed himself off.  
  
Tye looked up at her. Ryoko offered him a smile. Tye's mouth fell open and he fell into a state of shock. He looked at Ryoko as if she were a ghost.  
  
Ryoko could feel the tension, "Something wrong?"  
  
"You." Tye took a step back.  
  
"Me what?" Ryoko pleaded innocence, pointing at herself. She didn't know what it was that this strange person was getting at. Then she had just remembered something, "Oh. Are you a-"  
  
Ryoko wouldn't get a chance to finish. Tye made a dive for her, his hands locking on Ryoko's neck. The momentum caused Ryoko to fall backward, Tye kneeling over her as he began to choke the life out of her. Ryoko instinctively grabbed Tye's wrists as she bared her fangs at Tye. She expected to easily overcome this stranger with her strength. To Ryoko's surprise, Tye wasn't budging. His strength and anger towards her proved to be too much for Ryoko to handle.  
  
"I'll kill you demon! I'll kill you!" Tye gripped even harder against Ryoko's neck.  
  
Ryoko went from being surprised, to angry, and finally nervous, as she grew weaker. She only had one gem, so she decided to snap her wrists and draw on her sword. The fear was finally put in her heart when she found that she couldn't concentrate long enough for the sword to fully form. She was falling in and out of consciousness as the seconds passed by. She cursed herself for being such a fool. She was created for situations like this, but thinking about Tenchi, being so happy, those were the reasons why this unknown stranger caught her off guard. In a strange sense of irony, she ended up calling out to the person that had inadvertently placed her in this position. **Tenchi,** Ryoko silently prayed, **Help me.**  
  
(How does Tye know Ryoko? Or more importantly, why does he want her dead? Why is Tye so interested in Aeka? Will Ryoko die? What happens next? All those questions will be answered in my next installment, "While You Were Sleeping". I hope you like my story, C&C welcome. But please try to use constructive and mature critiques when you judge peoples fics if you expect a writer to be mature in accepting them. Also, I'm sorry that my first chapter was so long and the other characters didn't have a role in my first chapter. This chapter was a means to get all the characters (namely my character) in a position to interact with each other for the plot that will reveal itself as the story progresses. Treat this as an introduction piece, the other characters will go back to their roles accordingly and in line with what I have in store for them and you. Until next time.) 


End file.
